Why You?
by Koutei92
Summary: Can Naruto and Kiba still be friends after Naruto confessed his love and gets rejected? KibaNaru, sorta.


I do not own Naruto, of course….

I just had to write this. It is horrible, I know. I just had to write it. This is my first, so Please comment and tell me any mistakes you see or any ideas on how to end it. I only want to write a little bit more to finish the story. I figured I needed help to finish it though. Without further delay:

* * *

_**Why You?**_

"Man I'm glad to be back in Konoha!" said the blond haired ninja as he passed through the large doors guarding the entrance to the Hidden Leaf Village, "If you ask me, that mission took much more time than it was worth!"

"Good thing we didn't ask you, Naruto," Kiba retorted.

This comment caused the target to spin around a snap: "Could you be any more of an ass?"

Sakura, Kakashi, and Akamaru sighed and walked around the arguing ninjas.

"I'm just happy I won't be spending any more time with those two," Sakura said, turning to Kakashi, "I'm not sure if I could take another one of their fights."

"We should check on Sai. If he is feeling better, we will not have to go on another mission where those two will be together," Kakashi hopefully suggested. "Akamaru, you gonna wait for them or come with us?"

"Arf! Arf!" barked the ninja dog as he began to follow them.

Kakashi and Sakura continued their walk to the hospital, ignoring the fight erupting in the behind them. Two weeks of constant fighting was too much to bear, they were just happy they could walk away this time.

What began as insults soon became physical. Naruto tackled Kiba, taking them both to the ground. They rolled as they both fought for control and attempted to pin each other. After rolling around for a while, it appeared as if Kiba had won: he was on top, pushing Naruto's legs down with his legs and pinning his arms to the ground. Naruto then kicked up and flipped Kiba over his head, causing him to land flat on his back. Kiba let out a cry as the wind was knocked out of him. The two lay panting on the ground just inside the village. Naturo lay with his legs pointing towards the gate while Kiba's were facing the rest of the village. Naturo looked to the left and realized Kiba's head was right next to his, a little too close for comfort. He starred at the collapsed ninja, observing him breath in an out. His mouth was gasping for breath and his chest was rising and falling.

_He seems to be fairly worn out_, Nauto thought. _Good thing too, cause I am too!. I never noticed how strong Kiba was. He's also kind of attractive. I can see why someone would want to date him. He truly is lucky! He does not know what it is like to be like me… Nobody would want to even look at me. I'm almost 18 and I still have not been on a date. I guess I could just say I haven't found the right person…_

"How long you going to lay there staring at me?" Kiba said in a condescending tone.

This snapped Naruto out of his train of though. His eyes grew wide when he realize how long he has been starring at the boy.

"Sorry… I was just starring off in to space. Y-y-you know… just thinking. You just happened to be in the direction I was looking," Naruto nervously responded. "I wasn't staring at you or anything."

"Relax, I was just messing with you!"

Kiba chuckled as the two got to their feet and began to walk towards the hospital to join their teammates.

Later that night, Naturo was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was completely lost in thought. His thoughts were focused on one thing: Kiba.

_I wonder what he was thinking when I was staring at him. I know what I was thinking… All I could think about was Kiba! I've already admitted to myself that he is kida-sorta attractive, but am I attracted to him? Maybe I'm just confused because I do not have a crush on any girls right now and our relationship grew while we were away. Sure we fought a lot, but once we were exhausted we were perfectly fine! I'm convinced that every time we fought we became closer. He teases me, but I know that he considers me a close friend, at least now he does. I cannot wait to see him tomorrow… I hope we grow closer as friends…_

At that thought, Naruto slipped into slumber.

"KIBA!" Naruto shouted as he woke up from his slumber. His heart was pounding and he was sweating. He could not recall what he was dreaming. All he knew was who it was about and the effects it had on his body.

_WHAT! I had a dream about him? What was it about? I cannot remember. Was it sexual? No… It couldn't be. Even so, I still had a dream. About a boy. And it made my heart beat fast and made me sweat. It has to be because I was thinking of him before I fell I asleep. And I was only thinking of him as a friend. Yea… That HAS to be it. I __**know**__ that I do not have any romantic or lustful feelings toward Kiba._

He was snapped out of his panicked thought by the sound of his alarm.

"Well! It is time I stop zoning out and get ready to go meet up with…"

He could not finish the sentence. He could not say the name of the boy he was just dreaming about. They had agreed that they would hang out that day.

_I don't know if I can see him today… Will I be able to have a proper conversation with him? Or will I just keep thinking of him that way…_

After getting ready, Naruto headed out the door and made his way to the main village gate. Kiba had arrived there before him.

"Good morning Naruto!" he shouted.

_Wow…he is excited, _Naruto thought. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good! How about you?"

"I'm good, I guess," Naruto said in an unconvincing manner.

Kiba tuned in to Naruto's signals. He noticed that his friend was not being himself. He shot Naruto a worried face.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand anyway." _I know there is no way he feels the same for me._

"Try me!"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, come on!" Kiba pleaded. "I don't like seeing you this way."

"I am not ready to talk about it," Naruto murmured.

Unknown to them, Sakura was walking up to them

"If you two are through flirting, Tsunade wants to see you both," Sakura mocked.

"WE WERE NOT FLIRTING," Naruto snapped.

"Jeeze Naruto, I was just joking, no need to get so defensive."

Kiba quickly tried to change the subject to spare his friend from further embarrassment: "We will head over to Tsunade's as soon as possible."

Sakura walked away, her mission over.

"Want to stay and flirt some more or do you think we should go see Tsunade," Kiba was joking, of course.

"Um, how about we stay and flirt a little more?" Naruto tired to joke. _Nice cover Naruto! Mask it with humor!_

The two laughed and headed over to Tsunade's office.

Days like that were not that rare. They would meet up just to hang out as friends. Somehow many of their conversations mixed in homoerotic humor: joking about loving each other or getting together.

_Maybe his jokes are his signs that he knows how I feel and feels the same way towards me,_ Naruto thought. _Maybe I should just tell him how I feel. But what if he does not feel the same? Would he stop being my friend? Is telling him worth the risks? AHHHHH! I wish there was someone who could tell me what to do! I have a feeling no one in this village would understand. The only think I could do to stop my mind from racing is to talk to Kiba_.

Naruto finally decided that the only thing he could do was tell him. He planned on bringing it up the next time they hung out which happened to be in a few minutes. Naruto did all this thinking while waiting for Kiba to show up. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting Kiba showed up. Naruto's heart started beating faster. He could feel blood rushing to his face He felt like the weight of the entire world was being pushed into his gut. There was no way he could go through with this. Before Kiba could greet Naruto, Naruto took off running.

"Ah? So you want a chase?" Kiba questioned.

And so began the chase. Naruto, running from the thing he loved and feared the most: Kiba. But it was not just Kiba. Kiba represented a part of himself that he was not ready to face; a part of his life that until recently, he did not know about. It did not take the dog ninja long to catch up to Naruto. He tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Ha! I can still outrun you!" Kiba bragged.

"Kiba, I need to tell you something."

"It seems like you thought running away was more important!"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I know that I have to tell you though"

"Well…?"

"Kiba… I think, I think… I think I like you."

Naruto turned bright red after making his confession. He closed his eyes, expecting the boy who was pinning him to punch him in the face. After what felt to Naturo as an eternity (but was in fact only two seconds), Naruto dared to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kiba's face. It was blank.

_What did he just say?_ Kiba thought. _Surely he must be joking. I cannot deal with this in my life right now._

"I like you too Naruto, you're a nice person"

"Kiba, I don't think you understand. I like you in a romantic way."

"Oh! I like you in a romantic way too," said Kiba, giving a fake wink to Naruto.

"I am being completely serious," Naruto said, starting to get annoyed. "I have developed romantic feelings for you.

_Dammit! _Thought Kiba._ I was such good friends with Naruto. How will he react when I tell him that I do not return his feelings? I don't want to hurt him but I want to keep being his friend."_

"Listen, Naruto," Kiba started, "I have grown to like you very much in the past month. We have become such great friends since we got back from the mission with Sakura and Kakashi. The thing is… I don't have feelings for you. I don't have any feeling for any guys. I'm straight."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _thought Natuto. _I blew it. Our friendship is over!_

"I'm sorry I put you in this awkward position, Kiba. I understand if you never want to speak to me again."

"Naruto, I may not return your feeling for me, but I never said anything about not wanting to be friends! You have grown to be my best pal in this village. I love you whether you're gay or straight. I support you."

"Thank you, Kiba"

Before the two could conclude their discussion, Konohamaru emerged from the nearby bushed and ran to the center of town, spreading news of what he just saw happen.

"NARUTO IS GAY AND LIKES KIBA" Konohamaru shouted.

That was the end of Naruto's secret.

"Naruto!... Naruto!... Open your door, I know your home!"

It was Kiba, he was knocking on Naruto's apartment door, trying to comfort his friend. Thanks to Konohamaru, the entire village now knew that Naruto was a homosexual with feelings for his friend Kiba. They also knew that Kiba rejected him.

"Go away! I don't want to speak to anyone!" Naurto cried, "I just want to stay here until I die."

"Naruto, don't say that. Please, just let me in. Don't let those people get to you."

"That's easy for you to say! They all think you are awesome for making me look like such a fool"

"Not anymore," Kiba protested.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

Kiba heard footsteps walk to the door. The door made a few metallic sounds and Naruto opened the door. His apartment was, surprisingly, not a complete mess. Naruto, on the other hand, was. His clothes were soaked with tears and his eyes were red.

"Naruto, why are you reacting so harshly? Aren't you used to being hated?"

"When I was younger, I did not have any friends to begin with. I got used to that and it became normal for me. Then I made friends and became happier. Just now, all those friends got ripped off like a Band-Aid. It was more pain than I have ever felt. I even lost you."

"You did not lose me. I told everyone that I supported you."

Naruto looked confused.

"You did what? Why would you"

"I could not stand seeing you all alone in this."

"I take it everyone hates you too?"

"Yeap! At least now you are not alone!" Kiba tried to comfort him.

"I could not have asked for a better friend. Thanks. For everything. I mean, for not hating me and all… And for supporting me… And for standing up for me."

"I'm sure you would do it for me, Naruto."

After a pause, Kiba said, "Well only one last thing to do: get you out of your apartment."

Before Naruto had time to protest, Kiba picked him up and ran him outside.

"Ready to walk to streets of your village with your friend?" Kiba asked.

"I guess…"

As they walked, Naruto got weird looks from everyone. People started throwing food at him. Insults came from all directions. They insulted Naruto. They made sure he knew that he was worthless and that his way of life was wrong. Kiba pleaded with people to understand Naruto. He begged them to accept him. All this accomplished was Kiba being the new target of insult. All this time, the rage within Naruto grew. The last straw was a brick that was thrown by an attacker that hit Kiba and caused him to fall to the ground.

Before Kiba's body landed on the ground, Naruto burst out into his four-tailed Jinchūriki Form. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his friend hit the ground.

* * *

How should I end it? Does Naturo attack his friend, Kiba, or the attackers…? What else could I do to finish? Help!


End file.
